


【盾冬】以吻封缄

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, smoky kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 一个烟吻梗。二战队詹背景。





	【盾冬】以吻封缄

***

“这小子也太走运了吧。”杜根用眼角瞟了瞟吧台前相谈甚欢的一对男女，小胡子上还沾着啤酒味的泡沫。“连‘那个卡特’都对他青眼有加。”

“你的眼珠子都快掉出来了。”说话的是巴基，他倚靠在椅背上，墨绿色的军服只扣了一半，露出半截苍白的锁骨。“Full House！”他利落地挥出手里的牌。“我赢了。”

几道汗水淌下杜根的脑门。“你他妈是怎么做到的？”他难以置信地嚷嚷。“不可能，我明明看见……”

“愿赌服输。”巴基一巴掌打在他肩膀上。“快，痛快地把钱交出来。”

杜根眉头一紧。“你下手太重了吧，我又不会耍赖。”他把手伸进衣兜，硬币发出叮叮咚咚的响声。

……

史蒂夫找来时他的好友已经换到了角落里的座位，手中的酒杯随着琴声摇摆，嘴里还叼着一根细长的卷烟。

这让史蒂夫颇感意外，巴基是不抽烟的，至少在他面前。“看来你在军队里学会了不少新鲜玩意儿。”他拉了把椅子坐下，意识到对面的老友似乎有些心不在焉。“你还好吗？”他担心地拍拍他的手腕。

距离引爆红骷髅的基地还不超过二十四小时，巴基的体检结果显示一切正常，可他妈的谁又能在经历过那些后还做到一切正常？？

巴基慢悠悠地吐出一口烟，视线轻轻从史蒂夫脸上滑过。“再好没有了。”也许是刚在酒精里浸泡过，他的嘴唇只能用娇艳欲滴来形容。

史蒂夫感到领口阵阵发紧，该死的他把领带打得太紧了。“你不该抽烟，”他发觉自己的声音也有些沙哑。“这会损害你的肺。”

“肺？”巴基像听到什么极品笑话般趴在了桌子上，夹在指间的烟抖个不停。“你还真是个老古董。”他笑着在袖口上蹭去不小心跑出来的泪水，“过去要不是因为你有哮喘，我才不会……”

史蒂夫朝旁边歪了下脑袋。“什么？”他问，带着货真价实的疑惑。

巴基抬起头，眼眸因为刚才的笑变得更加湿润。“嘿，史蒂维，”他换上了那种令人浑身颤抖的腔调，“不想尝尝吗？它的味道。”

史蒂夫不自觉咽了口唾沫。老天，他竟在犹豫是否该说yes。

“不，”他艰难地组织着语言。“谢谢你的提议。你喝多了，巴克，跟我回去吧。”

“在你还没吻到某个姑娘之前？不，绝不。”

巴基断然挥开那只企图窃走他酒杯的手。这样的对话真让人怀念，就好像他们还在布鲁克林的时候，他苦心孤诣地为他的小史蒂维创造亲吻女孩的机会，只是现在不同了，现在……

宽阔的肩膀，匀称有力的四肢，灿若阳光的金发，充满魅力的蓝眼睛，再加上那一身笔挺的橄榄绿军装，在酒吧的任何一个角落都能听见女孩子激动的私语声。

史蒂夫已经不需要巴基出谋划策，他不再需要他了。这不就是他一直想要的吗？真他妈棒。

巴基不小心咬破了卷烟，烟丝辛辣的余味在口腔里打转。

“巴基……”

“尝一口吧，这是上好的法国烟草，我从杜根那赢来的，保证你不会后悔。”他努力无视史蒂夫不赞成的目光，他就快要成功了。“尝了我就跟你走。”

史蒂夫无奈地摇头。“好吧。我该怎么做？”

怎么做？

巴基立马来了精神。“很简单，你先把眼睛闭上。”

“嗯，你可别趁机耍花样。”

“瞧你说的。闭上啊！不准偷看。”

“遵命，长官。”

“把嘴张开点，想象你正在亲吻某个女孩。”

“这样吗？”

“很好，想象她的头发，眼睛的颜色，想象她身上的味道……她穿什么颜色的衣服？”

“绿色。”史蒂夫几乎不假思索地答道。

绿色，巴基顿了下，是卡特特工连衣裙的颜色。

“好，绿色。”

他伸长脖子一点点靠近。史蒂夫的嘴唇丰润发亮，和记忆中分毫不差。

总算还有一处残留着小史蒂维的影子。巴基不无辛酸地想，他还在继续靠近，直到浓密细长的睫毛不安地动了动。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫的气息轻柔地擦过脸颊，燃烧的烟头眼看着就要撞上那根高挺的鼻梁，巴基猛地抓住桌角。他到底在干什么？史蒂夫说得没错，他是真的喝多了。

“安静。”他压低嗓门。“我来了。”

史蒂夫不说话了。巴基卷起舌头，轻嘬起唇送出一道白色的烟。

“感觉怎么样？”

史蒂夫的鼻翼扇动着，像收到神谕般缓缓睁开了眼。巴基正注视着他，弥漫的烟雾中他的眼神迷离得令人心碎，却又包含着某种惊心动魄的美，仿佛……仿佛一碰就碎的梦。

他迅速合上嘴，屏住了呼吸，烟草的味道其实并不是那么难以接受，可他希望烟雾永远不要散去，这样他就可以沉睡在巴基眼底，永远不必醒来。

“真见鬼。”他听见巴基在小声咒骂。“有那么难闻吗？”

音乐和人声将他们拉回了现实。巴基抱着胳膊坐回椅子里，双唇带着一丝不甘地微微开合着。他摁灭烟头，将杯中残酒一饮而尽。“我去跟杜根打个招呼。”他抓起椅背上的外套，自始至终没有给史蒂夫一个正眼。

史蒂夫仍然呆呆地坐着。烟气消散得太快、太快了，他还没有尝够那其中的甘甜与苦涩。

 

***

“这就走了？”杜根毫不掩饰他的不满。“还没到十二点呢伙计！还是说你的风格是赢了就跑？”

“再玩下去只怕连你的结婚戒指都要保不住了。”巴基弹了下他的帽檐。“明儿见。”

“还要再来点酒吗，长官？”

酒保殷勤的招呼令巴基迟疑地转过身，最终他还是选择坐回吧台边。

“一杯威士忌加冰。”

赶紧喝完这杯，喝完他就去找史蒂夫，告诉他刚才的不过是个玩笑，他还要帮他把卡特追到手，在他们没有生出一窝闹哄哄的小崽子前他是不会放心走开的。

“您的威士忌。”

巴基接过酒杯，将前额压在冰凉的杯壁上，试图冷静被烟草熏得发热发胀的头脑

他在想什么啊，居然差点吻了史蒂夫，他从穿开裆裤时就形影不离的，亲如手足的友人。

罪恶感如同潮水般淹没了年轻的中士。这是不对的，他对自己说，史蒂夫应该和卡特那样美好的女孩在一起，那才是正确的道路，而不是沦陷在他这片沼泽中，被阴暗贪婪的欲望所玷污。

可是，可是……他要是能停止就好了，要是能停止……上帝呀，请帮帮他，让那些罪恶的念头远离……

有人把手搭在他肩上。“别来烦我，杜根，”巴基没好气地掸掉那只手。“我说了我已经玩够了。”

“你怎么又喝起来了？”

巴基扭过头，眼下最不想见到的人正用责怪的眼神盯着他看。“我……”他窘迫地挠了挠脑袋，突然被一股无名火点着了。“操你的史蒂夫，你是我老妈吗？”

他不该这么说的，可为时已晚。

史蒂夫明显地一愣。“你在说什么胡话？我们该走了，明天一早还有战情分析会，你忘了？”

啊，当然，卡特特工也会出席的分析会，可不能让小史蒂维迟到了，呵呵。

“……走！”巴基按住桌子想要站起来，腿脚却拒绝服从他的命令。“我操！”他大着舌头喊，重新跌回座椅里。

“悠着点，伙计。”史蒂夫说，送出的援手却让巴基触电般跳了起来。“别碰我！”撞见史蒂夫惊诧的目光后他又迅速低下头。“我自己能走！”

借助吧台的支撑，他以英寸为单位朝门的方向费力地移动着，捏在手里的酒杯摇摇欲坠。

望着那个跌跌撞撞的背影，史蒂夫脸上的表情变了又变。他不动声色跟上去，就在巴基快要摔得四仰八叉时一把揽住他的腰。

“你这个笨蛋！”

众人眼中一向春风得意的巴基巴恩斯中士无疑正在经历出生以来最丢脸的时刻。在酒吧里喝得酩酊大醉还不算，还要被他用整个青春岁月去守护的哥们以胜利之吻的姿势抱在怀里，而他自己连在吞云吐雾时从他那里偷一个吻都做不到——也许他需要整整一打威士忌来洗刷掉这段耻辱的记忆。

可这还不够，远远不够。就在他挣扎着要起来时，他的头发被扯住了，那双出现在年少的梦中，被他肖想了无数次的嘴唇结结实实地压了下来。

“唔……”

巴基将眼睛瞪得溜圆，他的门牙被撞得格格响，某种说不上来的痛楚刺激着他的眼眶，温暖而甜蜜，以至于令他完全拿不稳酒杯，好在他的胳膊距离地面只有不到一英尺，那可怜的小东西才不至于在地心引力的作用下粉身碎骨。

史蒂夫一定很享受，这狗娘养的甚至陶醉地合上了眼。

耳畔传来调侃的口哨声，这简直能要他的命，巴基想，被吻到缺氧的大脑逐渐陷入迷雾之中。他不知道看在旁人眼里这无非又是两个被黄汤冲昏头脑的大兵，热情的酒保甚至没朝这边看一眼，只顾着擦拭好不容易从醉鬼脚边抢救回来的玻璃杯。

巴基索性把周遭的一切都抛到了脑后，专心对付嘴里横冲直撞的肉块——没错，这混蛋把舌头顶进来了。

操，他怎么就落在了下风呢。巴基抱住那颗不安分的脑袋，心里骂成一片。如果他晓得史蒂夫吻起来如此有进攻性那他无论如何也不会……好吧他还是会干的，谁叫他喜欢这家伙呢？

意识有些混沌不清了，见鬼，他终究还是敌不过超级士兵异于常人的肺活量。

就在巴基以为自己大概要成为因接吻而昏厥的第一人时，史蒂夫终于良心发现地放开了他。“感觉怎么样？”他意犹未尽地用手指擦着巴基的唇瓣。“你还真喝了不少威士忌。”

巴基像惟患了哮喘般喘个不停。“上帝，”他勾起嘴角，轻轻舔过史蒂夫触摸的地方。“你比我想象中还要擅长接吻。”

史蒂夫还在为那一抹猩红色的舌头浮想联翩，巴基的“恭维”令他露出如愿以偿的微笑。“你时常幻想我吻你？”他生动而诡异地眨了眨眼。

巴基忍住出拳的冲动。“去你的。”这次他的脚步相当稳健，史蒂夫得用小跑才能跟上。

 

***

街上已经没有什么人，迎面而来的冷风吹得巴基缩紧了脖子，史蒂夫从刚才开始就沉默得有些反常，让他更觉得自己应该说点什么。

“真有你的啊，伙计。”他捅了下史蒂夫的腰，“这么些年相处下来我都没发现你有那种倾向，老实告诉巴基哥哥，这是不是让你烦恼了很久？”说着他就要像小时候那样大大咧咧地去捏史蒂夫的颈子，手指却抖得不成样子。

史蒂夫突然站定，双手按住了他的肩膀。“唉，巴克，”他埋下头，把炙热的鼻息洒进对方凹陷的肩窝里。“你不知道的事还多着呢！”他闷声闷气地说，“我很乐意把它们慢慢告诉你，但你必须先答应我，今后再也别抽烟了。”

巴基骨碌碌地转动着眼珠。“如果我说不呢？”

“我会吻到你改变主意。”

“这算哪门子惩罚……”巴基的抗议声渐渐微弱下去，脸颊却越发红润起来。

史蒂夫再一次笑了。他将嘴唇移到巴基脖子上，含住了突起的喉结。

“那是因为你还没有见识过我的奖赏。”

巴基陡然抽了口气。“好吧，”他揉着史蒂夫的后脑勺，那只手已经不再颤抖。“你说什么就是什么，美国队长阁下。”

 

Fin

 

***

这里有个小bug，胜利之吻拍摄于1945年8月14日，我们的中士由于众所周知的原因，并没有看到那一天（突然拔刀）。


End file.
